Chained
by Zephyress
Summary: (AU) Aoshi is a successful buisness man with everything. Until one day, when a theif with aqua eyes comes to steal his wealth...and his heart. Mutli-chapter, AM pairing
1. Default Chapter

HEYA!!! Well this is my first attempt at a Aoshi/Misao fanfic! And who honestly doesn't want to hear about our favorite ninja girl and her Ice Block love interest getting together. no one raises hands Well that's what I'm talking about! This fanfic is basically the result of guacamole chips, some energy drinks and reading a lot of A/M fics. So don't blame me if it's screwed up!  
  
This will be my first AU as well, so try to keep the flames to minimum.  
  
As for OOC characters, Aoshi's gonna be as cold as ever, but Misao might be a little different.  
  
I'm not sure if there will be a lot of K/K or M/S action in here. But original characters will all play some sort of role. If your looking for K/K, then check out my other fictions.  
  
Enjoy!  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, never will.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chained by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 1) Caught in the Spider Web  
  
Dark. That's all that Misao could see as she felt her way throughout the halls of STI Headquarters. Yep, just a whole lot of dark. Which made it really hard to read the instructions her partner had scribbled down. Well, it wasn't easy to read Kaoru's handwriting anyway. It was times like these that she wished Kaoru-chan would get some of those tricked-out headset communicator thingys like in the James Bond movies. Then they wouldn't have to worry about losing their instruction codes or anything.  
  
But if this mission succeeded, they wouldn't have to worry about that ever again.  
  
Shinomori Technologies Inc., or more commonly known as STI, was the highest ranking multi-billion dollar company in Japan. They designed and created the most advanced technology in the entire continent. And let hell freeze over if Misao would pass this up.  
  
Her partner in crime, a Miss Kaoru Kamiya, had the brains. Misao had the ninja training. And they both had a thirst to defy law.  
  
And the best part? The police didn't even know they existed. At least not their real identities. To the boys in blue, they were the most infuriating theives most of them had ever come across. But by the time they got to the scene of the crime, Misao would be long gone with her sack of stolen goodies.  
  
But enough with the self-praise. The clock was ticking and according to the schedule, a guard would be passing the vault in exactly twenty-three minutes. Misao moved as quickly as possible through the marble-floored corridor. Her specially-designed boots not making the slightest sound. She had a little over twenty precious minutes to get to and from the vault that would make all her dreams come true.  
  
The money. The jewels.  
  
The M350 camera cell phone she had her eye on for the past two weeks.  
  
It would all be hers in less then an hour. And then she would get out of this ridiculous black spy suit that Kao-chan just insisted she wear. One day she would get the raccoon girl to put one of these on and see how much she liked it. An evil smile creeped beneath the mask that displayed nothing but her eyes. Revenge was always sugar-sweet.  
  
Miaso smirked as she saw the spiral stair that led to the fourth floor. The vault was on the fifth. She checked her watch. Twenty-one minutes, plenty of time. She was about to climb the wood stairs when her ninja instincts kicked in.  
  
"There you are, you little bug." She was refering to the small video camera aimed directly to watch the first step. Luckily, training with her grandfather, Okina, for all those years gave her a sense of surrounding.  
  
'Jiya would be impressed.' she thought as she snipped the wires of the camera, causing the red-light to go off.  
  
'But then again, he didn't teach you so you could steal.'  
  
Damn that little voice in the back of her head. But she was a thief, she made a living out of pushing her conscience back in the recycle bin, where it belonged. And without further ado, Misao Makamatchi climbed the stairs to her treasure, not noticing the flicker of light from the opposite wall.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The smell of green tea was inescapable. Even if there wasn't a cup in sight, the scent lingered. But no one complained. No one insulted the drink, which in fact was the boss man's one true love.  
  
Not that Aoshi Shinomori really cared what his employees wanted. They got paid to design technology and handle buisness. Not to enjoy the smells and scenery of the office, even though it was a sight to behold.  
  
The floor was covered with white marble, making a clicking sound everytime a woman's heels touched it. The walls were a grayish-white with the slightest tint of blue. White pilars stood proudly on the edges of the large windows. And if one looked out, they could see the entire city of Kyoto in a single blink. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, papers stacked pin-straight over its surface. Bookshelves, magestic paintings, and plants added presence to the office.  
  
The large glass clock chimed as one 'o' clock struck. No one in their right mind would be working this late, and it seemed that way as the building was silent. Save one Aoshi Shinomori aka, the Boss. He was a passionate worker, president of STI since he was 24. But the newspapers still dubbed him the 'Ice Block' beacuse of his lack of public emotion.  
  
Aoshi finished looking over the last contract objectives and marked it as read. The folder went into the pile that seemed just a little to high for the average person. But this was the normal day's work for Aoshi. He sighed and took off his titanium-rimmed glasses. The Chinese were being difficult with negotiations, not like it wasn't always difficult to work with any of these foreign dealers. He was mentally exausted, not to mention the cramp in his hand from all the signing.  
  
The buisnessman packed up his briefcase with no hurry. What was there to rush for? He had no wife or children anticipating his return home. The only thing waiting for him was an empty house with a few servants and the maid that stopped by twice a week. He did not mind in the least though. Aoshi was not a people person, although the women went crazy for him. With his piercing ice-blue eyes, silky black hair, and a tall, lightly muscled frame, he defined strong, silent, and drop-dead gorgeous. Too bad he didn't want to be a husband to any of those women, the trashy whores and admirable ladies alike.  
  
The sound of keys locking the door of his office echoed throughout the building. Aoshi placed his silver key-ring in the pocket of his black buisness pants and began the long walk downstairs to the parking lot. He would have taken the elevator, but for some reason, he found himself walking the four flights of stairs everyday. It was something he himself couldn't figure out, but Aoshi stopped caring a long time ago. He never really cared about anything in general, except his buisness.  
  
Aoshi's mind was swirling with the day's events. It was amazing the man didn't have a breakdown from all the pressure. How did Aoshi survive the long hours, prodding press, and annoying workers?  
  
Lots and lots of green tea.  
  
Aoshi's thoughts were rudely interrupted as the security alarms blared off. Flashing red flood lights illuminated every hallway, including his. Aoshi's face remained passive as always, but inside he was panicing.  
  
"The vault", he whispered to no one in particular. And within the blink of an eye, the young buisness man was gone in a mad rush. A rush to save all that he had worked for in the last four years. Would he let everything go down the tubes because of some common robber? Hell no.  
  
And so Aoshi sprinted down the marble corridors, knowing every hallway by heart. Why had they ever kept the vault in the building? Originally, it seemed a good idea, with all the banks in Kyoto being highly undepenable within the last two years. But now, Shinomori wasn't so sure he trusted the guards in here with the fortune.  
  
As Aoshi was approaching a turn, his ki sensor shot up. But before he could stop himself, his body collided with another. His mind tried to identify the ki, but it was unfamiliar, leaving only one option left in his mind. But as soon as the thought registered, the person he had knocked to the ground was already running as though Satan's hounds were after them, a large sack clutched in their small hands.  
  
"No!!! STOP! THEIF!!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Shit.  
  
Shit Shit Shit Shitty Shit Shit.  
  
And once more for the sake of frustration.  
  
SHIT!  
  
Misao wanted to scream it out loud, but that would give away her location. Not like it mattered anyway though. She had expected the mission to go smoothly. Go in, grab the loot, go out. Simple! She had thought it was an easy job that someone with half a brain could do.  
  
She had thought very wrong. How was she supposed to know there was a backup security system? That was Kaoru's department!  
  
And now the great Misao Makamatchi was running for her life, praying not to be found by some security guard or his dogs. The bag in her hand was only halfway full of Benjamins. Grant you, it was a large bag, but this was Misao who was breaking in, not some lackey.  
  
She kept running, and by the time Misao was on the first floor, she thought her self home free. But today just wasn't her day. As she round the corner-  
  
WHAM!  
  
Misao hit a very large something, or should I say someone, sending her tumbling to the ground. When she refocused a moment later, Misao looked over to see the most gorgeous man her eyes had laid witness to.  
  
For a fraction of a second, she was stunned by his icy eyes, raven hair, and muscular chest that was peeking through the white collar-shirt. She was fairly sure she was drooling by the time Misao had come to her senses and bolted.  
  
But what happened next was completely baffling.  
  
"No!!! STOP! THEIF!!", the man behind her shouted. It shouldn't have meant anything, what he said. A simple phrase all criminals would hear at least once in their career. But something about his deep voice just froze her, as though a spell had woven itself through her brain. Stopping all movement.  
  
Aoshi was also stunned by the response of woman in black. She just...stopped. Not wasting any time, Aoshi scrambled to his feet and raced twords the woman. She had regained her senses and was also running. And to her horror, was being gained on.  
  
For the second time tonight, Misao found herself knocked over by the blue eyed man. How the hell did he manage to catch her? No time to worry about it, she needed to get out of there, with or without a prize.  
  
'No more games', she thought as the man started speaking again.  
  
"Now you stay down so the cops can come-" Aoshi was cut off as a small fist was slammed into his face. To say he was shocked was an understatement. No one had ever hit Aoshi Shinomori. No one was ever fast or foolish enough to. An elbow in his stomach snatched Aoshi out of his dazed state. His instincts were screaming to fight, and Aoshi always followed his instincts. So it began.  
  
She was good, Aoshi mused. The woman's movements were fluent, obviously perfected from years of training. He jumped quickly, avoiding the leg that was sweeping under him. Had he not been constricted by his stiff suit, it would be different. But there was no time to regret that, because she was winning.  
  
Misao pulled out every single trick she had been taught. But this man just would not give up. She shot out a well aimed punch that should have sent him flying. Insted, she met air as he flipped over her head and landed gracefully behind. Misao spun around just as his leg nearly hit her face. She ducked and somersaulted to the side, sticking her arm out and knocking Aoshi flat on his back. But as he fell, his arms flailed trying to grab something, anything.  
  
Aoshi roughly hit the marble floor, vaugly noticing he had snatched something out of the air. Recovering, he looked in his hand and saw a black cloth...with eyeholes. Her mask. But as Aoshi looked up to see the face of his attacker, she darted away, taking his stunned state as an opportunity. She quickly grabbed the bag with her loot and sprinted for all it was worth. Her worst fears were undeniable though, as Aoshi had caught a glimpse of her pale face, dark bangs, and beautiful turquoise eyes.  
  
'Oh damn. I'm gonna get it from Kaoru tonight', Misao thought as she dashed out the front doors and into the night.  
  
Aoshi was still on the ground long after she had gone. He was absolutly stunned. No one, ever in his life, had ever beaten him so bad. Much less a woman! He gazed at the mask he had stolen. He had saw her face, and she was indeed beautiful. But looked so young, so innocent. How could someone so youthful defeat him, who had been training since he could walk? He pulled the mask closer to his face and smelled it. The scent of sakura blossoms filled his senses as only one thought could process his in mind.  
  
He had to find this woman.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
lalala...well that was fun! i always wanted to write an A/M AU and here it is! Well what did you guys think? This chapter was kinda short, but then again most chapter 1s are! (at least in my stories) Sorry if this was full of typos. Believe it or not, my word processer lacks a spell check and I'm just too busy/lazy to download one.   
  
Well just go ahead and click that little button down there and send me a review. I'll try to get the next chapter out quick, but reviews really motivate me...wink wink  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings minna! So what's up with everyone... Really? That's great! Well today I woke up having an allergic reaction in my eye and neck. So I'm not exactly ecstatic about the swollen puffy pinkness and red swellings, but I'm happy enough to write this new chappie for you all!  
  
Anyone ever seen Moulin Rouge? Really good movie, that it is. I just watched it and can't get off topic. Anyone who hasn't, I recommend it for a Saturday night movie rental.  
  
Wow, it's really hot in here. Even in a tank top and short shorts. And it's gonna get even hotter once Aoshi-sama gets here! Oh and speaking of Aoshi-sama, Misao will be calling him that in the story once they meet again. Just thought I'd let ya know.  
  
I think that's all for now, so I'll let you get on with life and reading!  
  
I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS COMPUTER, SOME CLOTHES, AND A LARGE CD AND VIDEO COLLECTION!  
  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chained by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 2) The Hunter  
  
Misao smiled her famous genki grin as Kaoru came back to their table with their drinks. She uttered a thanks before sipping her favorite, a grande mocha creme frappachino. The women sat in their usual spot, in their usual coffee shop down the street, drinking their usual drinks. No one would ever guess that the two dark-haired girls by the fireplace were really professional criminals  
  
It had been nearly three weeks since 'the hot guy mistake', as she and Kao had dubbed, and they were on normal terms once again. At first, her partner had been pissed off at the slip-up, but chocolates and the puppy- dog look had settled the woman's famous temper.  
  
And this is where Fate found the two, bundled in colorful sweaters due to the chilly air of late November. They chatted merrily away about pointless things, never worring about the troubles life would soon bring. Somewhere in the cafe, a cell phone rang, but the two payed no notice to it.  
  
"Ok Kao, Himura's sweet, thoughtful, polite, and pretty much everything you can't find in a guy these days." Misao paused to sip her drink as Kaoru nodded in agreement. "But he still looks and acts so girlie!"  
  
"Kenshin does not look acts a girl!" Kaoru glared at Misao's accusation of her boyfriend. "He may seem a little over-sweet, but he can turn the exact opposite sometimes!" Misao raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really...and just when did you discover this...inner personality?" Misao asked, her voice suggestive. At the question, Kaoru began to blush a deep red, only causing Misao to smile wickedly. She motioned for her friend to continue, sitting back with her frappachino to enjoy watching Kao try to get out of this one.  
  
"Well...we were...um...you see", Kaoru stuttered, losing her composure dramamtically. Misao was doing her best to hold in the laughter threatening to escape her throat. If there was anything funnier then an angry Kaoru, it was an embarassed Kaoru.  
  
"I knew it! I figured something happened when you didn't come home after Tae's birthday party. You guys were so drunk..." Miaso laughed wildly at Kaoru's tomato-colored face. Where as a camera when you need one.  
  
"We wern't drunk!" Misao laughed again.  
  
"So then I guess you can tell me ALL the details since you guys were 'sober'..." Kaoru's blushed deepened even further and Misao could barely surpress the giggles escaping her mouth. She continued to prod her friend into spilling, Kaoru eventually spilling the details. The two woman continued to giggle as she told the story, which somehow involved some alcohol and a collapsing couch. They were so caught up in the story they didn't even notice the stares they recieved. Eventually the conversation turned.  
  
"Now that guy I fought with at STI, he was hot! He was a real man, unlike your Himura", Misao leaned back as Kaoru fumed again at her comment.  
  
"Really? Do tell." Misao closed her eyes and tried to remember that hunk of a man.  
  
"Well, I was running out the doors, but all the sudden, I rammed into this guy. And he was absolutely gorgeous! Tall, with jet hair that fell in front of his eyes. Oh and I saw his eyes, they were this icy blue color that looked like they could freeze." Misao paused momentarily to imagine his dreamy eyes again. "And he had a great physique too, you could tell by the way he fought. He damn near beat me too, but his suit was constricting him."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched Misao rant on about this 'mystery guy'. Usually her partner didn't melt over guys, but now Misao was like butter on a hot knife. Kaoru pointed this out and laughed when Misao blushed and defended herself.  
  
Eventually, the two ladies were pulling on their black leather jackets, with matching scarves, and gloves. Both faces were tinged pink from laughing so much, even more giggles randomly escaped their throats from time to time. But as they moved to leave, something caught Misao's eye.  
  
"What's wrong Misao?" Kaoru paused on her way to the door, seeing her friend was still standing by the table. She followed Misao's gaze, which was on the person sitting in the corner table. You couldn't see their face, as it was covered by a large newspaper. But it was obviously a male, judging by the long muscled legs and broad chest.  
  
Misao continued to stare at the stranger. Something about him was all too strange, and Misao didn't like the vibe she was getting from him. And she could have sworn she had saw something behind the newspaper, almost like...a burst of light or...  
  
"Earth to Makamchi Misao? Come in Misao!"  
  
Or maybe it was just nothing.  
  
Misao tore her ocean-colored eyes from the man in corner. Shrugging at Kao's questioning gaze, she brushed off the uneasy feeling. The two woman walked outside, oblivious to the eyes that followed them as their figures vanished into the cold winter snow.  
  
As the doorbell chimed, the newspaper was set down. A large hand came up and cupped his chin, a cocky smile appearing on his tanned face. He tossed around what he had learned in his head, knowing the value of the information he held. His lips moved descretly, testing out the name he had added to his memory.  
  
"Misao...Makamachi Misao."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
It was official, winter was upon the city of Kyoto. Through the blistering winds and thick snows, you could see the people bundled in warm jackets and scarfs. The snowplows made rounds multiple times a day and children anticipated snow days as December was just around the corner. The shops were already preparing for Christmas as Thanksgiving had just passed, and it seemed everyone had a festive spice about them.  
  
But as always, for every happy Cratchet family, there is a Scrooge.  
  
The crowds parted a path as expensive black boots walked the sidewalks. The shoes were made only of the finest leather, as was every other piece of clothing on this person's body. His beige trench coat lashed in the wind, that being the only tint of color on his body. Everything else was black, as always.  
  
Shinomori-san was not happy. The man hated holidays, as he found it just an excuse for lazy slackers to skip out on work. As the break between Christmas Eve and New Year drew closer, he squeezed every work hour to the last drop, demanding almost double the usual labor from his employees. He had never heard of the 'Christmas bonus', and charities no longer came knocking at his door. All in all, the 'Ice Block' nic-name wasn't a bit out of reason.  
  
But this season, Aoshi had another thing on his mind besides the holidays. Ever since that one night, his usual demeanor had turned, if possible, more cold and withdrawn. Ever since the night he had been left flat on his back on the floor of the company building, he could not rid himself of the frustration. His training dummings were proof of that, their wood and straw bodies skewered in many places by various weapons.  
  
God damn that woman. And God damn the police for being such failures. The squad had not been able to find a single piece of evidence. He had even hired a personal investigator, Saitoh Hajime, the best in the city. But nothing came up. He had given a good description of her appearance, but it could take weeks, maybe even months to find a match among the millions of people in Japan.  
  
And so the buisness man was walking down Main Street, his step powerful, demanding respect and recognition. If a random child brushed against him, he shot a glare and walked on. He was wearing one of his many Brooks Brothers suit, black shirt and tie. In his gloved hand, Aoshi clutched a black cane with silver ebroided into the fabric. Not many people knew it, but within the stick lie his double kodachi. Aoshi had many enemies, and he would not make himself vulnerable.  
  
Aoshi paused as he reached the intersection between Main St. and Park Avenue. His expensive heel tapped impatiently as he waited for the walk signal to change. His eyes flicked around aimlessly, watching the people around him. Tall and stout, large and thin, beauty or beast, it didn't matter to Aoshi, all he saw was a mass of people in his way. The crowd pushed along as the light changed, allowing them to cross. Aoshi walked with them, his eyes focused on his destination. And then, for a brief moment, he looked down as he felt something stir in his pocket. His long fingers pulled out a black cell phone, a tone emitting from it. Aoshi pressed his ear to it, a deep voice speaking before he could utter a word.  
  
"I found her."  
  
Aoshi's step faltered, causing him to knock into the woman in front of him. She turned to look at him, but Aoshi meerly walked briskly pass her, not apologizing.  
  
"Where?" Aoshi asked urgently.  
  
"She and a friend just left Shizuki's Cafe on 21st Street. That's where I am now", the voice spoke. It was obviously male, the baritone of it leaving no room for anything but buisness.  
  
"I'll be there in 5", Aoshi said back. His arm already raised to hail a taxi. There was no response form the other end, just a click signaling the lines had been disconnected. He muttered a curse about rudeness as he stepped into the taxi that had pulled over.  
  
"Shizuki's Cafe, 21st Street." The cab driver nodded and tried to start up a conversation, but Aoshi never responded. The scruffy man in front eventually gave up on talking to his brooding customer, sending the car into a silence. A few minutes later, they reached a small buliding with the words 'Shizuki's' written in multi-shaped letters. Aoshi payed the driver and the cab sped off while Aoshi walked into the cafe, anticipation written on his face.  
  
The cafe was small, but cozy. A bar was along the north side with stools made of chestnut under it's surface. The rest of the room contained sets of small tables and chairs, a fireplace, and many cheery people. A jazzy tune played from hidden speakers, reminding you of good times. Without ordering anything, Aoshi made his way to the corner table where his accomplice was waiting. He sat into the wood chair, staring into cool eyes.  
  
"Saitoh."  
  
"Shinomori."  
  
Hajime Saitoh was a man of few words, his cold exterior tinged with a predetory aura. He was tall and thin, with muscle lining most of his body. His broad chest was covered by a black shirt and jacket, black jeans over his legs. His face was narrow, with slits for eyes, revealing the tiniest amount of gold irises. Three black bangs fell over his forehead while the rest was slicked back. Saitoh's posture was relaxed, comfortable, confident. He gave off the impression that he knew something you didn't. And in this case, it was quite appropriate.  
  
Aoshi nodded for him to begin. At his signal, Saitoh took out a photograph. It was a young woman with long ebony hair in a tight braid. She was quite beautiful with ivory skin and youthful features, but the thing that stuck out the most were her glowing ocean-blue eyes.  
  
"Her name is..."  
  
XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"MISAO!!!!!!" Kaoru's voice echoed through the apartment loud enough to alert her friend, even though her headphones were blaring. Misao turned to watch her wave as she walked out the door, her arm linked with that of a red-haired man. She quickly set down her headphones and watched them walk down the hallway. An evil grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Hey Himura!" she shouted. Violet eyes turned to look at her as Misao ran down the hallway. She put something in the pocket of his dinner jacket. Before he could pull it out, she scampered back to the apartment and slammed the door. Himura took out the 'thing' and looked into his hand at the circular object.  
  
Misao could hear the shout of her name from an irritated Kaoru. She really wasn't expeccting her friend back tonight, and the best she could do for the couple was offer some protection. Misao giggled evily and went back to her room.  
  
A few hours later, Misao was walking out of her bathroom in a dark blue bathrobe. Steam from her bath rushed out, clouding the room momentarily. She pulled on a t-shirt and sunk onto her silk sheets, not bothering to clean up her room. She felt oddly tired for someone so genki. Her finger had just touched the lamp switch when the phone rang.  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Misao got out of bed and walked groggily to the phone, ready to give whoever it was a tongue lashing about calling so late. But as soon as she picked up the telephone, someone spoke before she could. The tone was so deep, so masculine that Misao shuddered and was left breathless for a moment. It wasn't until they spoke again was she able to comprehend what they were saying.  
  
"Good evening, Misao. I do hope you remember me."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ugh, I hated that ending, but I wanted to post something to make you guys happy. So tell me what you think in a nice little review. Otherwise, I'll just work on some other stuff.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress 


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahahaha...yes people, I know I was incredibly mean with the cliffy at the end of Chapter 2. And I know this took way too long to get out, but I was faced with massive writer's block, so just be happy I've updated. In fact, I had such bad writer's block, I didn't even wanna look at this new chapter for a long time. But then I was talking to a certain writer I know, and she called me a "chicken" for not facing my work, and well that didn't go well with me so you readers can thank her for knocking some sense into me.  
  
41 reviews! Yay! That was pretty good there, so now you guys gotta top yourselves and maybe I'll reward you somehow...hmmmmm a lil A/M action if you guys are really great.  
  
much luv  
Sephiress  
  
This unworthy one doesn't own RK... ;;  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Chained by Sephiress  
  
Chapter 3) Seducing the Senses  
  
-  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I must say you look very beautiful tonight..."  
  
The short, redheaded man watched as the beauty on his arm flushed happily and turned her magical eyes on him. He smiled down at her, their grins mirroring each other's. The two were both excited just being around each other, feeling complete. They walked down the icy sidewalk in downtown Kyoto, enjoying the lightly falling snow around them. And then her smile dropped and turned to one of slight anger as a thought hit her.  
  
"Kenshin! How many times have I told you to drop the -dono? It makes me sound like some old lady that you have to be over-polite around." Kenshin could only chuckle amusingly as her face scrunched even more. He leaned close and whispered a small apology, telling her it would come in time. Kaoru sighed defeated and muttered something about 'baka red-heads' while Kenshin continued to chuckle.  
  
A chilly wind hit the bare flesh or Kaoru's legs, making her regret wearing a knee length dress in November. She wore a dress of midnight blue silk, the skirt part edged with liquid glass and small rhinestones. Over the spaghetti straps, she wore her black leather jacket in an attempt to keep out the roughness of winter, leaving the rest of her body unprotected from the weather. Kenshin on the other hand, was wearing long black slacks, pressed neatly for the occasion. His shirt was ironically the same color of Kaoru's dress, a black dinner jacket polishing off the look.  
  
The couple continued on in conversation as they walked into the restaurant of Kenshin's choice. The Akabeko, as it was called, was a large two-story building famous for it's beef-stew and many styles of sushi. It was styled just like in the 1800's with sliding screen doors, sitting mats, and low- tables. There were many private dining rooms for couples and family parties, and even a few with a view of the river to the west. The owner was a close friend of Kenshin and had arranged for the best dining area to be reserved for this date. He wanted everything to be perfect for his Kaoru-dono.  
  
"Do you two have a reservation?" The man at the entrance looked down with disdain at Kenshin, obviously believing the shorter man had no business at such an exclusive restaurant.  
  
"Hai, I believe Tae-dono set it under 'Himura' when I spoke to her", Kenshin said watching with amusement as the rude man noticeably cringed at the mention of his boss's name. Kaoru nudged him, a smirk threatening to reveal itself at Kenshin's words.  
  
The man asked them to wait while he went to get something, leaving Kenshin the opportunity he had been waiting for. Inside his dinner coat, he drew out a long silk ribbon, the color of violet.  
  
"Kaoru-dono", her nose wrinkled at the honorific. Gently, Kenshin turned her back to him, and draped the silk material over her eyes, tying it into a knot on the back of her head.  
  
"Kenshin, wha-"  
  
"Hush, I wanted this to be a surprise."  
  
Kaoru stopped struggling and blushed at the romantic gesture. After a few moments, the waiter returned and asked them to follow. She felt Kenshin's palm against the small of her back, guiding her to wherever her boyfriend was leading. After stepping into numerous objects including the feet of other guests, the pressure of Kenshin's hand stopped, letting her know they had reached their destination. His hand left her body, and the sound of a door closing reached her tuned ears. A sweep of anticipation flew through her when she couldn't hear anything else.  
  
"Where are you Kenshin...Kenshin?"  
  
A warm breath on her nape alerted Kaoru of the presence directly behind her, the flesh there becoming tingly. Smooth lips touch the sweet spot under Kaoru's right ear, eliciting a pleasure filled gasp from the young woman. Her petite body relaxed, becoming limp and boneless. She allowing her weight to fall back into the strong body behind her, one that she knew all too well.  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing Kaoru firmly against Kenshin's well-toned chest. She sighed blissfully, knowing Kenshin was near her. His arms pulled back, coming to the knot at the back of her head to untie the ribbon. The cloth fell away, letting Kaoru's blue eyes flutter open and take in the sight.  
  
The corners of Kenshin's lips turned up at her gasp.  
  
It was a large room, probably the most spacious in the whole restaurant. All the furniture was made of deep cherry wood, including the low table in the center of the room. The silverware seemed to glitter and the fine china plates were already filled with her favorite dishes. In the center of the table, a slender glass vase was placed, holding a single white rose with a silver ribbon wrapped around the stem.  
  
A oriental rug covered the floor, strange but beautiful designs woven into the fabric with rich colored thread. The whole room was alit with vanilla candles, probably a hundred in all scattered across the tables and floor, a sweet scent perfuming the air.  
  
The shoujis leading to the outside were closed, but Kenshin walked over and pulled then open. The setting sun was revealed in all it's glory, the sky around it mixing into a painting of color. There was a large river beneath it, it's icy surface surrounded by many types of tress. Snowflakes filtered in, giving the whole scene and unearthly feel as the candles flickered from the sudden change in climate.  
  
Slowly, Kaoru walked to him, her face entranced by the sight of the sun casting a glow over the river in places it wasn't frozen.  
  
"Kami-sama..."  
  
"Do you like it Kao-"  
  
Kenshin was never able to finish his question, as Kaoru's face came up to his, her lips taking his in a gentle kiss. Instinctively, his arms came around her waist, pulling Kaoru's body closer while she did the same. The kiss grew steadily until neither were unable to breathe, both having to pull away to control their now heaving breath.  
  
"Hai Kenshin, I love it." Kenshin's eyes softened at the breathless tone of her voice, the violet hue shining over with happiness. She leaned closer and whispered a quiet 'thank you' into his left ear. Kenshin squeezed her tight for a moment before leading them to the table lest their dinner cooled.  
  
The beginning of their date had been perfect, and the night was still young.  
  
-  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
-  
  
For once in her life, Misao had no idea what to say. From the moment the ever-so-annoying ring of her phone had drawn her from bed, all she had wanted to do was give the person on the other side a piece of her mind. But just one word from that irresistible voice had sent chills sweeping through her flesh, leaving an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
And now she stood there dazed as the man on the other end waited for his response. Finally...  
  
"I know you're there Makimachi, now talk, before I make you regret it."  
  
There was no emotion in that sultry voice, only the supreme air of confidence that Misao knew only belonged to high-ego assholes. If she had been irritated before, Misao was damn near steaming now. If she needed something, it defiantly wasn't some dickhead taunting her when she should be getting beauty rest.  
  
"Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk me like that you son-of a... You better shut up you freak before I-"  
  
"Before you what? Attack me with a double punch to the stomach, and then raising a right jab to my face. Which is in fact, only a distraction from your right foot, which is sweeping under me so I am unbalanced and open to another attack to the stomach?"  
  
Misao's mouth went dry.  
  
"That's right little girl, I know everything about you, including your kenpo moves. Which by the way you have been learning from your grandfather and mentor, Okina Youkinoko, since age six."  
  
A drop of sweat formed on Misao's left temple, leaving a moist path as it trickled down the contours of her face. Whoever this stranger was, he wasn't one to be toyed with. Kami, he was even researching her grandfather, who had spent much of his life in the shadows teaching her the ways of martial arts.  
  
For once in her life, Misao felt fear prickling its icy claw over her back. But as Jiya had always taught her, never show the enemy your emotions.  
  
"If you truly know all about me, then you would know I am not so much a little girl as a twenty-four year-old woman." Misao waited for the response to her saucy remark, for a moment, thinking she had stumped him when her spoke again.  
  
"You're right, you are a woman...a smart woman who knows what happens to when they are bad like you, right Misao?"  
  
God, he was toying with her! A vein was ticking in Misao's forehead, her fist clenching with the urge to pound off the smirk that she knew was on this whacko's face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I-"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You robbed a fricking company for Kami-sama's sake, you're nothing more then a thief to me. And if you were wise, then you'd shut that accursed mouth of yours off overdrive and listen."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Better. I wasn't sure if you used those ears on your head or not."  
  
Misao fumed at his comments, her eyes had enough fire in them to make anyone sweatdrop and run in fear.  
  
"Now that I have your attention, you best so as I say. I want to meet you face to face, to see the person who stole from my company and from me. I won't tell you when and I won't give you a warning, so it will be under my terms. But all I can say is watch yourself Makamachi Misao. Because you have become my new target."  
  
As her stranger uttered his final threat in that of so seducing voice of his, Misao clicked off her phone and rested it on the table. Tired as she had been before, her eyes were wide and body alert, even as her mind was spinning. She knew there would be no hope for sleep, so Misao changed into a fresh set of clothes, needing a way to vent out this excess energy. And while Misao grabbed her things and locked up the apartment, his voice could still be heard in her mind. His last words echoing a threat of enormous stature.  
  
"And I never miss my targets."  
  
-  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
-  
  
Aoshi placed the phone back down to rest on it's cradle, a feeling of satisfaction glowing over him. There was just something about that woman that made it irresistible to tease her. Maybe it was her childish demeanor and looks that was so tempting to provoke. A smirk slipped it's way onto Aoshi's refined face, long fingers rising to cup his smooth chin. Oh how it would be a joy playing with her.  
  
RING RING!!  
  
The sound of his cell phone reached Aoshi's ears, its distinctive ring tone awaring him of who it was before he even picked it out of his jogging pants pocket.  
  
"Yes, Saitoh?"  
  
Saitoh made a small grunt, annoyed at how his boss always knew it was him.  
  
"She's leaving her apartment. Would you like me to follow her?"  
  
"Hmmmm, no. That is all for tonight, you may go home."  
  
Saitoh's eyebrows rose. Shinomori was giving him the rest of the night off? That just didn't happen...he had a feeling his boss had something up his sleeve. But the wolf chose not to intrude, as it would most likely get him fired. No, it would be smarter just to take the rare offer of a free night.  
  
"Whatever." And that was all of Saitoh's reply as the detective clicked off his phone and cut the line dead. Aoshi switched off his phone, knowing that Saitoh Hajime would never ever learn the meaning of politeness and respect. He rose from his leather chair, walking through the door of his in-home office into the hallway of the Shinomori Mansion.  
  
It was a grand estate, over 3 generations old, which now belonged to Aoshi at the passing of his parents. Majority of the rooms and hallways were decorated with carpet the color of red wine, excluding the entrance hall, which was lined with white marble. The furniture were all antiques, with the exception of the theatre and the office, which were lined with black leather. Aoshi did not fancy the older styles, but could not bring himself to take away the historic values in exchange for pricey modernism.  
  
Aoshi entered the great room, where there was a wall lined with paintings of the Shinomori lineage. Aoshi eyes drew their way from the eldest picture of his great-grandfather, to the newest two. A captivating pair of ice blue eyes stared into his own, framed by the thick lashes of his late mother. Next to her, his father's chiseled face gazed back at him, the barest hint of a smile gracing his handsome face.  
  
Nearing the paintings, Aoshi's fingers rose to grace the fine oil-canvas. A sweep of regret pass through him, much like it had for everyday since their passing. As a businessman, Aoshi knew not to dwell on things that could not be helped, and yet everyday, he found himself gazing back into his father's eyes, relishing in his mother's smile.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi's hand fell from the portraits, his demeanor glazing over with ice again at the presence of someone else. He turned to face the concerned expression on his butler's face.  
  
"I just thought I saw a smudge on one of the pictures, that's all Hannya." Satisfied with his excuse, Aoshi walked briskly out of the room to the master bedroom, missing the saddened look emitting from his butler and friend. There was no time for reminiscence now, as there were still matters to attend to.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Aoshi was driving out of his large garage, denying the service of his chauffeur Beshimi. His black Bentley shone wonderfully under the now risen moon, the clock on the dashboard approaching midnight.  
  
Soon the sounds of passing cars was heard, as Aoshi drove through the streets of downtown Kyoto. He wasn't even sure where he was going, only following his instincts. In truth, there was a theory he had to test. He had to know if this was more then just a little fluke in his erratic lifestyle.  
  
His eyes may have been focused on the road ahead, but all of Aoshi's senses were alerted on something else. His mind whispering nonsense words to drive him on.  
  
And then his ice blue eyes caught something. A small building that should have been unnoticed among the cluster of strip malls and burger stands. Aoshi's attention was stuck to the large windows, his well-trained eyes glued to a figure moving swiftly across the floors. His tapered fingers moved with a will of their own, turning the wheel so Aoshi's car pulled into the near empty parking lot in front of the small shop.  
  
Walking out of the car, Aoshi's long legs carried him to the glass door, through which he could see an empty room with a wooden floor and many mirrors. Though he could not see, there was a slightly familiar ki radiating form the room, and with the realization, the corners of Aoshi's mouth twitched up.  
  
His large hand pushed opened the door silently as Aoshi walked in. His eyes drunk in the sight of a young woman with her back turned to him, the raven colored plait of her hair swinging back and forth as she moved. He watched fascinated as she jumped high and twisted, throwing small knives at several straw practice dummies, landing in a perfect crouch.  
  
"Your technique is well perfected."  
  
Her body flinched, obviously unaware of his presence before. She slowly turned, giving Aoshi a splendid look at her flushed cheeks, button nose and wide blue green eyes. A smile drew across his face, as her brain finally registered his face and the sound of his voice. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she spoke in the sweet, childish voice Aoshi had heard less then an hour ago.  
  
"It's you..."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Ahhh yes, another evil cliffy I know, I know. That's becoming a habit for me in all my works.  
  
Anyway... ] I'm going on vacation for a week and I wanted to get this out before I left. So when I got back I expect some really nice reviews!  
  
Much luv  
Sephiress 


	4. Chapter 4

I have returned ladies and gentlemen! And just to let you all know, as soon as I got through my 'stage' this was the first thing on my list. Of any piece of fanfiction I've ever written, this one has become my favorite. I updated this fic first because I got lots of little love notes from wonderful readers and reviewers telling me to take my time to rest and not worry about writing. This new chappie is dedicated to all those people! I love you guys!

And so Aoshi and Misao meet again! Yay! But what will happen...well you will have to read to find out. All I can say is it's gonna get a little rough out there...hehehehe

OMG and I have super fantabulous news! Well, not for you guys, but for me...It's my birthday in a few days! September 8th baby! And I just cannot wait cuz I am hopefully getting awesome shit such as a new MP3 playa and the Maroon 5 cd, which I have been pining for since I heard 'This Love' on the radio. And believe you me, I spend many hours listening to the radio in hopes that 'She Will Be Loved' or another of their songs comes on. Obsessive? Well, I did have to listen to those guys again one time before I wrote this chappie, so they were kinda my inspiration...yes I WILL SHUT UP NOW!

Well you all are probably bored with my ramblings...so just read dammit!

Luv always

Sephiress

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chained by Sephiress

Chapter 4) What Do You Want?

The glowing red numbers on the digital clock was serving as a ruthless annoyance for the liquid gold eyes of the wolf man, the scarlet lights seeming as bright as the streets of Vegas. It was late, well past midnight, and the pile of papers and folders seemed no less foreboding then when he had started. Grant you, Saitoh had only been working for an hour and a half, due to the field work he had been assigned earlier.

Damn that Shinomori.

If there was ever a bastard that could put you in your place more then Saitoh himself, it was Mister Aoshi Shinomori. He was a grade A asshole, using every bit of silent cunning he possessed to make you follow his order, no matter how grimy the job. Once you were signed into his company, you might as well sell yourself to the devil, cause there ain't nothing to live for after that. Sure the pay was better then normal and it kept you off the streets. But the boss man tolerated nothing but perfection, and if you screwed up, you'd find your sorry behind jobless faster then you could say 'but Shinomori-san...'

And God forbid some poor soul got fired by the heartless prick, they'd never be able to find a job in Kyoto again. Shinomori Technologies Inc. had connections to hell and back. So if you're an enemy of the company, you're pretty much screwed over in the city.

Welcome to STI, welcome to the haven of Satan.

So what on earth was Saitoh doing working for Kyoto's coldest businessman? Unfortunately, the wolf had just been transferred to the city through the police. He had been working in Osaka for the police department for a few years as an officer, but with rumors of some nasty crime in Kyoto, he was onto the train in an unexpected rush.

But the Kyoto force didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon for new folk. The snobby upscale officers looked down on Saitoh Hajime, not acknowledging the success printed on his record. And if anything, Saitoh did not respond well to his critics, openly vocal or otherwise. Within a few weeks, a number of officers were pulled out of the field due to broken limbs and other mangled parts, courtesy of master wolf himself.

Thus the reason he had quit the police department and settled for a private service. Luckily, his reputation from Tokyo preceded him, and there was never a lack of clients. And so when Shinomori-san had called up for his assistance, Saitoh had seen no point in denying the lovely payment included.

However, within the first few meetings with his new patron, Saitoh found his assignment, and boss, to be more then he bargained for. If he had been described as difficult, Shinomori was damn near impossible. Everything was his way or the highway, no second thought about it. Saitoh had ended up pulling out every trick in his book to comply with the demands of "Aoshi-sama". Whenever the two would discuss the finer grains of the assignment, there was no once of respect of warmth in either of their tones. And while brick after brick of tension and loathe was laid, Hajime Saitoh vowed to himself never to work for anyone named Shinomori again.

And at the same time, Saitoh felt an even greater pity to this person Shinomori was so intent on tracking down. What was her name...?

Oh yeah, Makamachi Misao: Age 24, lives with female friend in an apartment in downtown Kyoto. Parents died in car crash at age four, custody granted to her grandfather...blah blah blah. Saitoh didn't really give a rat's ass about this chick. She was what the boss-man wanted, that's all he knew.

Why he wanted her was the real question. Shinomori had been very lacking in his personal details to this woman. The only slight hint to their connection was the sour look on Aoshi's face whenever her name was said. Curiosity nagged at the detective, but that wasn't his area so he left it untouched.

And so as the minutes turned to hours, Saitoh's posture began to slouch. A long-fingered hand came up to rub at his normally predatory eyes. Oh what he wouldn't give to light these papers into a massive blaze and return home to Tokio's side. He truly did miss his old life in Tokyo, the traffic of Kyoto industry blaring in Saitoh's tired mind.

Speaking of blaring, Saitoh clapped his palm over his forehead as the shrill noise of his cell phone alerted his dazed senses.

"Hajime Saitoh, Private Detective."

"Hello Saitoh-san."

The corners of Saitoh's mouth tweaked up at the familiar voice.

"My name is Saitoh Tokio and I would like to report a missing person."

Laughter threatened to spill out of the detective's mouth at the seriousness of his wife's tone. What was his little minx up to?

"Well Tokio-dono, can you tell me the name and any possible whereabouts of this missing person?" Saitoh spoke with the same business tone he gave to all his customers, though the expression on his face was quite the contrast.

"His name is Hajime Saitoh, and he is supposed to be in his bed next to his annoyed spouse. I am afraid he has been kidnapped by a horde of his clients."

A hearty chuckle escaped Saitoh's lips at her choice of words. Oh what a little wise-crack his wife was. Had it not been for Tokio's sense of humor, he doubted this woman would have the patience to deal with his own devious personality.

"Kidnapped eh? I suppose that is one way of putting it Miss."

An irritated huff was heard from the woman on the other end, though a sliver of a laugh could be heard in her voice.

"Yes, kidnapped. By that God-awful Shinomori man." Another chuckle escaped Saitoh's lips at the similarity of their thinking patterns.

"So Tokio-dono, what kind of payment would you be willing to give if I could get this 'Hajime Saitoh' home in less then an hour?" Saitoh listened amused as Tokio could be heard cursing in the background. Sweet Kami, he would have to punish her for her language one day.

"I would reward you with NOT sleeping on the couch tonight, dearest." Her voice was sugar coated sweet, the venom beneath hidden none too well. Saitoh leaned back in his chair and laughed openly at her. How he missed her...

"I was being perfectly serious Hajime! It would be wonderful if you were home ONCE before I fall asleep." Saitoh could almost see the angry pout on her lips, and had he been with her, he would have loved to kiss it off her face.

"And Tokio, why do I get the feeling that if I were home, you would not have me doing much sleeping anyway?"

The blush that was on her face would have been priceless to watch, but her sputtering was a good enough consolation.

"Oh that is so IT Hajime, you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Saitoh heard a 'click', signaling she had hung up on him, and upon turning off his phone, he allowed himself another full laugh. His little wife was in for it when he returned home, which he deemed now as a good enough time. He didn't even give the rest of his paperwork a glance as Saitoh turned off his computer, grabbed the briefcase as the foot of the desk, and scurried out of his office.

Oh yes, she would be in for it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A set of ocean-blue eyes were wide to the point of popping out of their sockets, the pupils taking in the sight before them. The moment his voice reached Misao's ears, she knew tonight would change her life forever.

He was dressed oddly casual for a business man, a set of semi-loose black sweatpants hanging low on his waist. A long sleeved black shirt hugged his torso nicely, a strange kanji placed over where his heart would be. The beige trench coat he wore over the black ensemble looked rather out of place, but then why did he care?

His facial expression was a mixture of amusement and cockiness at her reaction to him, Misao's own face looking surprised and more then a bit angry. Aoshi had clearly caught her off-guard, all her attention being focused on training that had, oddly enough, been fueled by the same man. He looked at her with dominance in his eyes, though she was a child to his mature superiority.

Misao snuck a second, more focused glance at his frame, and internally smirked at the symbol on his chest.

It read: Master.

How utterly appropriate.

"It's rude to stare Miss Misao."

Misao's gaze adjusted up from his attire, an annoyed expression crossing her features at the smugness of his tone.

Two could play at this game.

"I was merely noting the...attributes of your clothing Mr..."

"Shinomori. Aoshi Shinomori."

Misao could only roll her eyes.

"Alright, so I suppose it's MASTER Shinomori then, or Aoshi-SAMA." For a moment, Aoshi was confused at Misao's words, until he noted her stare rested on the symbol on his chest.

"Yes... Aoshi-sama. It sounds fitting." Her voice taunted him.

It was now Aoshi's turn to be annoyed. Misao's eyes prowled over him, making him feel like an animal in the zoo. She slowly circled around him, like a lioness on the hunt, her sharp eyes seeking out every detail. He could feel her move behind him, her footwork precise and smooth.

"Well, you might as well call me your 'Lord'. As you will soon belong to me, Makamachi."

The only warning Aoshi could have sensed was the sound of split air, as a kunai nearly grazed his left ear, only to be pinned in the opposite wall. A lock of his hair was embedded in the small knife, the strands that had been cut swaying from the gust of wind. Aoshi turned to look his attacker face-on, and for a moment, he had to remind himself that the fierce aqua eyes he stared into did indeed belong to the same woman he had berated on the phone.

"I belong to no one."

Aoshi had to internally grin at that. She had spunk, he would give her that. But this little spitfire was all emotions, never thinking about her actions before she launched. And that would most certainly be her downfall.

Misao's ocean eyes watched as Aoshi moved closer to her. He shrugged off the heavy trench without a care and let it rumple onto the floor. She was now able to see the confidence in his stride, looking much like a hunter approaching his game. Anticipating a fight, Misao raised her hands, kunai grasped between her fingers as she positioned into a defensive stance.

But she never saw it coming.

Between one breath and the next, Misao was suddenly pressed against the opposite wall, the man she had been watching pressed up against her. She could feel his hands at her wrists, his agile fingers knocking her kunai to the floor. Misao suddenly felt vulnerable, being unarmed and in such an uncompromised position. His strong hands moved up to press against her upper arm, his lower body pressed against hers so she would not have the option of using her legs.

"You belong to me now, Misao. The moment you crossed me, you signed your life to my name."

There was that voice again, that deep husky baritone that could send shivers racking through Misao's body. It was so unfair that he could use it to make her into jelly. Misao nervously rose her head to meet his eyes, their faces so close she could see between his jet bangs into the ice blue irises.

Good Kami, he was so beautiful.

For such a devious personality, Misao still found her breath knocked by him. As Aoshi held her, she could feel the play of muscles as he flexed them to better his grip. She was petite compared to him, her forehead only reaching to his upper chest. She could smell his cologne, mixed with a scent that was his and his only, creating a toxic aroma. The pesky bangs that covered his eyes looked as though they were make of spun silk, and Misao found herself itching to caress them. And then there was his eyes, made of blue ice and freezing her in the spot.

There was a silence hanging in the air, tension thickening by the second. After a few minutes, Misao licked her lips and spoke in a guarded voice, the false bravery thinly veiling the shakiness she felt.

"What do you want from me Shinomori?"

She had expected him to laugh mockingly at her question, look at her with superiority and demand her to turn herself in. Misao was practically positive all he wanted was the piece of his fortune she had stolen back. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that he was obsessed with his company, his money, and his future. The papers had always portrayed him as emotionless; a stone figure with a void for a heart. An ice-man if you will...

"You want to know what I want Misao?"

Misao gulped nervously as he looked at her with those frozen eyes. So cold, why was he so cold? Maybe he was hiding something, something deeper then the reporters and public could ever understand.

She nodded. She wanted to know.

His eyes kindled at her silent response. And suddenly, the whole atmosphere changed. Suddenly, they were no longer enemies, no longer opposing forces. Suddenly, they were just two people trying to read each other's next move.

And suddenly, he kissed her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA... Ummm, should I just run now? I think I should before I am murdered. RUNS

Leave reviews!

Luv always

Sephiress


End file.
